


La chica de enfrente.

by whiskis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke y Octavia vivían a escasos tres metros de la otra, pero eso no impedía que Clarke pasase más tiempo con los Blake que en su propia casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "No sabe tan bien si no es la tuya"

**Author's Note:**

> No sé como ha surgido esto ni como va a seguir. Vamos a alternar entre un capítulo cada una de nosotras, así que ninguna de las dos controla como va a seguir la historia, nos ha parecido divertido, así que esperamos que os guste. <3

*BELLAMY*

Bellamy entró en su casa después de casi 24 horas seguidas en la estación. Habían tenido que atender cuatro incendios en menos de un día, empezaba a ser preocupante. ¿La gente había dejado de preocuparse por no incendiar sus casas? Porque eso era lo que parecía. Dejó caer la chaqueta en la silla más cercana y se dirigió a la cocina esperando comer algo antes de dormir doce horas seguidas. 

Entró a la cocina y el aire de sus pulmones se esfumó a verla subida a la encimera. Clarke llevaba los pantalones más cortos que alguna vez hubiese visto, difícilmente le tapaban el culo, y una camiseta de la estación (que le había robado tiempo atrás) con un nudo en un lado de la cadera. Estaba de rodillas en la encimera, con los brazos levantados intentando coger algo del último estante. 

-¿Clarke, qué haces?

Clarke se asustó y trastabilló, cayendo hacia atrás, directamente en los brazos de Bellamy que se adelantó para cogerla antes de que se cayese. 

-Maldita sea, Bellamy, casi me matas del susto.-Dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre su corazón. Una vez estuvo en el suelo empezó a darle golpes en el brazo.  
-Ey, ey, eyyyyyyy.-Dijo sujetando sus manos.-¿Estabas intentando robar mi Nocilla otra vez?  
-No...-Bajó la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa.  
-¿No tienes Nocilla en tu propia casa?  
-Sí, pero no sabe tan bien si no es la tuya-dijo Clarke mientras se mordía el labio.

Bellamy soltó un suspiro exasperado y alcanzó la Nocilla de la parte de atrás del estante, la había colocado ahí específicamente para evitar que Clarke o Octavia se la robaran, por lo visto no había funcionado. Le dio la Nocilla a Clarke.

-Espero que me compres otro bote, princesa.  
-Por supuesto que sí.-Y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. 

Antes de darse cuenta Clarke había metido dos dedos dentro del bote y estaba eliminando todo rastro de chocolate con su lengua. Su cara sería angelical, pero sus actos pertenecían al demonio y ella lo sabía. Después de esa representación casi pornográfica Clarke salió de la cocina meneando las caderas a ritmo de su propia canción interior. Bellamy se rió de si mismo mientras se preparaba un sándwich, el cual engulló con un hambre que no sabía que tenía. Todo el cansancio que había acumulado cayó sobre sus hombros en ese mismo momento y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. 

*CLARKE*  
Clarke se había apalancado en el sofá mientras comía Nocilla y veía The 100. Debería volver a su propia casa, pero allí era todo más aburrido. 

Hacía cuatro meses que se había mudado a vivir al otro lado del rellano. Octavia y ella eran mejores amigas desde que tenía memoria, simplemente tuvo sentido irse a vivir cerca de ella, lo que no tuvo tanto sentido es que más que vivir cerca de ella vivía CON ella... bueno, y con Bellamy. Su casa estaba a menos de veinte metros del sofá en el que estaba sentada, pero era tan solitaria... Así que solo iba allí a dormir, el resto del tiempo tan solo lo pasaba en casa de los Blake, al fin y al cabo ellos eran como su familia. No, eran mejor que su familía, ellos la apoyaban sin importar que pasase, no podía decir lo mismo de su madre. Pensar en su madre le oscureció el humor, así que dejó de comer y siguió viendo la serie, con ganas de ver que pasaba. 

Antes de darse cuenta escuchó los ronquidos de Bellamy desde la puerta entornada de su habitación. Con una risa silenciosa apagó la tele y se acurrucó en el sofá para una siesta, puestos a dormir, dormirían los dos. 

 

*BELLAMY*  
Se despertó, miró el reloj, había dormido cuatro horas. Salió al pasillo adormilado, sin preocuparse de ir en calzoncillos, hasta que llegó al comedor y se encontró a una muy dormida Clarke. Tenía una pierna por encima del sofá, los brazos por encima de su cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta. Blanca y suculenta piel se mostraba entre la cinturilla de sus pantalones (más bien bragas) y SU camiseta. Bellamy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no babear al verla. Iba a dejarla dormir, pero antes de poder salir de la habitación tropezó con la silla y esta se cayó con un ruido sordo. 

Ante el sonido Clarke despertó sobresaltada y se cayó del sofá, aterrizando en el suelo. Bellamy no pudo evitar reír, hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas y tuvo que doblarse del dolor de barriga que le dio tanta risa. 

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo Clarke, molesta, a lo que Bellamy solo rió más.  
-Estás...¿Estás bien, princesa?-Dijo entre risas.  
-Sí, idiota, estoy bien. Deja de reírte de mi.

Se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la mesa y eso solo hizo que sus pantalones se ajustaran aun más sobre su trasero redondo y perfecto y toda la risa murió de golpe cuando Bellamy gimió. Demasiado alto, como se dio cuenta ante la mirada interrogativa de Clarke. 

-¿Qué?-dijo bruscamente Clarke.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo Bellamy pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
-¿Te hago el qué?  
-¿Por qué eres tan sexy?-la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese retenerla. La boca de Clarke cayó abierta mientras le miraba.


	2. Cosquillas

\- ¿Sexy? - dijo Clarke intentando recomponerse.  
\- Si, sexy. - dijo Bellamy acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Realmente no sé que estaba pensando al decirle eso. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin casi poder evitarlo y justo ahora la tenía delante, mirándolo mientras se acariciaba el pelo. Era tan preciosa... Lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios, tan perfectos. No podía contener las ganas de besarla.

\- No sé de que me hablas, no soy sexy. - dijo Clarke entre risas mientras seguía acariciando su pelo.  
\- Tienes razón, eres muy fea. - dijo Bellamy mientras se acercaba más a ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.  
\- ¡Para, idiota!- dijo revolviéndose hasta que paro en el sofá y tiro a Bellamy con ella.

Estaban demasiado juntos. Sin casi planearlo, Bellamy acabó encima de Clarke, mirándola como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y Clarke, bueno, Clarke simplemente estaba jugando, intentando derrotar a Bellamy en su juego preferido, las cosquillas. Y de alguna manera lo consiguió. Hizo que Bellamy fuera, ahora, el que se posicionaba debajo de ella, provocándolo aún más.

\- Me odias, ¿verdad? - preguntó Bellamy algo sonrojado.  
\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Clarke, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Tengo a la mujer más sexy encima mía y aún me preguntas ¿por qué? - dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios.  
\- Tienes mucha suerte... Yo sin embargo estoy encima de un idiota. - dijo en tono burlón.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a robarle un poco más de nocilla a Bellamy. Aunque Bellamy no estaba en condiciones de enterarse...

Le ha dejado allí, en el sofá. '¿Por qué no me he lanzado?' Se preguntaba Bellamy. La tenía justo encima suya y ni siquiera fue capaz de besarla. Aunque se muera de ganas de hacerlo, es la mejor amiga de su hermana y no sé como le sentaría a Octavia que se liara con su mejor amiga. Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, era tan preciosa. Creo que la próxima vez que la tenga delante no va a poder contenerse, su cuerpo no podrá contenerse. 

* CLARKE *

Se dirige a acabarse el bote de Bellamy, se arriesgará a morir en el intento. Hablando de Bellamy, le ha dejado indispuesto, pobrecito. Y todavía se pregunta que es lo que acababa de pasar con él. Clarke estaba coladita por el desde que tenía uso de razón, pero siempre lo ha tenido como un amor platónico. Al fin y al cabo, es el hermano de su mejor amiga y más mayor que ella. Aunque a Clarke nunca le han importado los temas de edad cuando del amor se trataba.Y si no que le pregunten por su último novio, Finn. Aunque mejor que nadie lo haga, se portó como un cabrón con ella y nadie más ha sabido de él desde entonces.  
Justo cuando se disponía a acabarse el bote de nocilla de Bellamy este entró por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Otra vez? Te voy a matar, princesa.  
\- Atrévete a tocarme. - dijo Clarke mordiéndose el labio.

Bellamy estaba intentando contenerse pero no pudo, se acerco a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

\- Eres tan preciosa... - dijo Bellamy sin casi enterarse de que lo había dicho en alto. 

Clarke no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Solo estaba ahí de pie, delante de Bellamy. Sin saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

\- No digas bobadas, sabes que no.

Bellamy se acercó cada vez más a ella hasta que casi no pasaba ni un hilo de aire entre los dos y volvió a repetir.

\- Eres tan preciosa... 

Su mano fue bajando poco a poco, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo hasta que acabo en su cintura. Clarke estaba hiperventilando, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Pero entonces pasó. Bellamy no podía contenerse más y lo hizo, la besó. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana. De repente se separó.

\- ¿Que acabas de hacer? - dijo Clarke, casi sin aliento.

Pero antes de darle una oportunidad a Bellamy de explicarse Clarke se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle. Por su cabeza solo pasaba un 'que no entré Octavia por esa puerta' mientras sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez con los de Bellamy.

* BELLAMY *

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y simplemente se dejó llevar. Su manos se deslizaron suavemente por el cuerpo de Clarke hasta llegar a su culo. Ese que Bellamy tanto observaba discretamente. La agarró, y la llevó hasta su habitación. Parecía que no había nada que pudiera separarles en ese momento. La pasión fluía, sin parar. Era como si llevaran esperando ese momento toda la vida.


	3. "Ella no es otra más"

*OCTAVIA*

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a Clarke tumbada en el sofá, como siempre. Se dirigió a su habitación a dejar su bolso y cambiarse de ropa para la cena, tenía una cita doble con Monty y Miller. Al entrar en el pasillo soltó un grito entre emoción y asco ante la imagen que se le presentó: Clarke tenía sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Bellamy y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás contra la pared en la que Bellamy la tenía apoyada. Bellamy por su parte estaba besando su cuello y sus manos estaban en el culo de Clarke. Octavia podía oír los gemidos de ambos desde su posición. Al oír su grito se giraron de golpe a mirarla.

-¡AL MENOS PODÍAIS HABEROS METIDO EN LA HABITACIÓN! ESTA ES MI CASA TAMBIÉN.-Dijo con un deje de asco, aunque en realidad se alegraba de que por fin estuviesen juntos.

Bellamy bajó a Clarke lentamente al suelo y se separaron, la cara de Clarke adquirió un tono rojizo y de pronto el agujero que había en el borde de su camiseta tenía un interés especial para ella. Bellamy, por otro lado la miraba con una mezcla entre enfado y regocijo, con una media sonrisa en su boca. Octavia soltó un bufido y pasó por su lado en su camino a la habitación. Una vez en su puerta se giró a mirarlos otra vez.

-Me alegro de que esteis juntos por fin, solo no folléis en mi pasillo, por favor.

Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar la risa de Bellamy y su posterior "auch" después de que Clarke le pegara un puñetazo en el brazo. Octavia sonrió en su camino al armario. "Esos dos idiotas van a ser muy felices juntos", pensó.

*CLARKE*

Clarke miraba avergonzada al suelo mientras Bellamy se reía, por lo que recibió un puñetazo en el brazo. Clarke sabía que no le había hecho real daño, pero él mustió un "auch" y ella casi sonrió al gesto, pero estaba enfadada con él. Pero sobretodo estaba enfadada con ella misma. "¿Cómo has podido enrollarte con el hermano de tu mejor amiga? EN SU PASILLO", le gritaba su mente, pero por otro lado también decía "¿Por qué has parado?", porque Clarke tenía que aceptar que había sido genial, y ni siquiera habían hecho más que besarse... En ese instante solo podía pensar en cómo sería cuando de verdad llegaran a más...

-Clarke, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa conocedora.  
-Calla imbécil.-Replicó, aunque solo quería preguntarle "¿Por qué no me has metido antes en la habitación?"

Clarke no le miró a los ojos en ningún momento, porque sabía que si le miraba iba a ver reflejada el mismo hambre que había en los suyos y entonces ambos estaían perdidos.

-Bellamy, ¿qué hemos hecho?-preguntó seria.  
-Nos hemos enrollado...  
-En medio de tu pasillo.  
-Sí.-Bellamy le hablaba como si estuviese explicándole a un niño.  
-Nos hemos enrollado en medio de tu pasillo y tu hermana, MI mejor amiga, nos ha pillado.  
-Sí...  
-Bellamy, deja de hablarme como si fuese tonta.-Le dio otro puñetazo en el brazo.  
-Auch. No te hablo como si fueras tonta, llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo, Clarke.-En ese momento Clarke le miró y supo que decía la verdad. 

Ante eso Clarke no reaccionó, tan solo se quedó allí mirándole a los ojos, durante mucho rato.

-Di algo Clarke, por favor-le rogó.  
-No sé que decir. Me gustas Bellamy, siempre he tenido este cuelgue por ti... Pero Octavia sigue siendo tu hermana, y sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. 

En ese momento escucharon a Octavia gritar desde la habitación:

-CLARKE, NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME DE EXCUSA.

Clarke frunció el ceño hasta que se crearon esas arruguitas en su frente, miró sus pies descalzos. Bellamy puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Clarke...  
-No, está bien. Me gustas, ¿vale? Me gustas mucho.  
-¿Por qué siento que ahora viene el "pero"?  
-PERO, no quiero las cosas así-dijo señalando entre los dos.  
-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Bellamy confuso.  
-Así, enrollarnos en medio de tu pasillo...  
-Clarke...  
-No quiero ser otra de tus conquistas, Bellamy.-Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue. 

Clarke salió de casa de los Blake antes de que Bellamy pudiese reaccionar. En el rellano que separaba las dos puertas sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Abrió su puerta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no recordaba cuanto, entró en su casa. Se paró en medio de su comedor y se sintió vacía, tan vacía como su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Clarke no tenía ni idea.

*OCTAVIA*

Octavia despegó la oreja de la puerta cuando escuchó a Clarke salir del piso. Rápidamente barajó la idea de a quién debería consolar antes, si a su hermano o a su mejor amiga. Decidió que Bellamy podría ser mejor idea, así que le envió un mensaje a Raven diciéndole que fuera a casa de Clarke, que algo gordo había pasado entre ella y Bellamy. En menos de dos segundos recibió su respuesta, ella ya sabía de que iba todo eso. 

Octavia salió de la habitación para encontrarse a un muy desolado Bellamy apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

-Hey, Bell.-Dijo suavemente.  
-Octavia, ¿por qué Clarke pensaría que es una más?-preguntó.  
-Bellamy, Clarke lleva toda la vida con nosotros. Ha visto ir y venir muchas chicas en tu vida. Clarke sabe que eres del tipo "sexo casual"...  
-O, tú sabes que ella no es una más, ¿verdad?-preguntó.  
-Sí, lo sé.  
-¿Qué hago ahora, O? Porque te juro que estoy sin ideas.-En ese momento levantó la cabeza y Octavia vio lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.  
-Ahora vas a conquistarla y a demostrarle que no es una más.

Y entonces la "mirada Blake", como su madre solía llamarla, pasó entre ellos. Cuando los dos se proponían algo, sucedía, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.


	4. "Follamos y olvidamos"

*CLARKE*

Entró a su casa, desconsolada. Ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que entró por esa puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien llamó al timbre, era Raven.

\- Hey, Clarke. Ven aquí. - la abrazó. - ¿Necesitas que hablemos? 

Raven sabía que esa no era precisamente la pregunta adecuada en ese momento. Desde hace mucho tiempo, supo que Clarke estaba coladita por Bellamy en secreto. Es más, Octavia y ella siempre lo hablaban a sus espaldas. Cuando Octavia le pidió que fuera a hablar con Clarke, puesto que ella debía consolar a Bellamy, en seguida supo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no imaginaba que la situación se presentaba de esa forma. Raven conocía a Bellamy, y sabía que era de los de 'follamos y olvidamos'. Por eso, cuando Clarke le contó lo sucedido, no lo podía creer. 

\- Estaba como en una nube, Raven. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta, todo en él. Y no ha sido hasta que ha entrado Octavia por la puerta que me he dado cuenta de que podría ser una más en su lista. - Raven le secó las lágrimas.

\- Clarke... No te preocupes, ¿vale? Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y si hace falta le enseño lo que es una Raven cabreada. - Clarke rió.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Clarke no se encontraba con ánimos de recibir a nadie así que fue Raven la que atendió. Era Bellamy, venía a aclarar las cosas, o al menos, a intentarlo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Se notaba a distancia que había estado llorando.

*RAVEN*

\- Raven, ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con ella.

\- No sé, Bellamy. Creo que en este momento no es la mejor idea.

\- Por favor, es importante para mi. 

\- Esta bien, pasa. Pero, como se te ocurra derramarle una sola lágrima más te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

\- Nunca he pretendido hacerle daño. - suspiró.

\- Eso espero.

Bellamy entró al salón sin hacer casi ruido. Con forme iba entrando iba escuchando el llanto de Clarke y se le partía cada vez más el alma. El no quería verla así, no quería, y menos si era él el culpable de todo. Entró y se sentó al lado de Clarke.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo casi no le salía la voz.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas otro boli para tacharme de tu lista?

\- Tú nunca estuviste en esa dichosa lista, Clarke.

\- Claro... - le apartó la mirada.

\- Clarke, por favor. Déjame explicártelo. - pasó lentamente su dedo sobre su cara y hizo que Clarke le mirara a los ojos y esta simplemente asintió. - Nunca fuiste una de mi lista. Yo solo esperaba que llegara algún día ese momento. Clarke, nunca he sentido nada por nadie hasta que apareciste tú. No eres una más. Eres tú. Tan sencilla y tan increíble a la vez. Con tus pros y tus contras, pero al fin y al cabo, tú. Cuando te vi cogiendo mi bote de nocilla día tras día me dí cuenta de que no eras cualquiera. No eras un pasatiempo, ni una más. Cada vez que te veía en mi sofá pensaba en besarte, en abrazarte y quedarme a tu lado. ¿Quién crees que te arropaba cuándo te quedabas dormida? No era Octavia, Clarke. Siempre fui yo. Y me encantaba hacerlo, porque mientras lo hacía podía observarte sin que nadie se enterara. 

\- Bellamy, creo que no es buen momento para esto.

\- Déjame terminar.

\- Está bien.

\- Y sabes que no te miento, Clarke. Porque sé que cuando me miras a los ojos ves mi verdad, al igual que yo cuando me pierdo en los tuyos. Y te juro que no sé como estoy pronunciando todo esto, pero supongo que simplemente es porque - hizo un parón de unos segundos, que para Clarke fueron horas - te quiero.

Bellamy se inclinó y la besó, sin importarle la situación, sin importarle nada. Pero no todo era de color de rosas. Clarke se apartó, con las lágrimas cada vez más visibles en sus ojos. Se las limpió con su manga y segundos después dijo:

-Las cosas se demuestran, Bellamy.

En ese momento Clarke se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación. Mientras Bellamy quedaba allí, destruido. Aguantando las ganas de llorar. Se levantó y se fue a su casa antes de derrumbarse por completo.

*OCTAVIA*

Bellamy llegó a casa, muy cabizbajo y sin casi mirar a Octavia. Pero a ella no se le escapaba ni un detalle y enseguida lo supo.

\- No ha ido bien, ¿verdad?

Bellamy no dijo ni una sola palabra pero no hizo falta, solo con verle la cara supo que las cosas no habían ido como se esperaba.

\- Escúchame, lo conseguirás. Estoy segura Bell.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil. O, me gusta de verdad...

-Lo sé. Y por eso te voy a ayudar, Bell. 

\- Tú no puedes hacer nada, O. Es ella la que tiene que decidir.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

\- Que debo de demostrarlo.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí parado y con esa cara de asco? Sal ahí y demuéstrale lo que vales.

\- El problema es que ella ya lo sabe. No valgo nada.

\- No digas tonterías, Bell.

*CLARKE*

Se tiró en la cama, dispuesta a pasar toda la noche llorando. No podía creer nada de lo que había pasado. En 24 horas todo había cambiado por completo. Y ella sabía que, a pesar de todo, Bellamy seguía estando en su cabeza, día y noche.


	5. Por los viejos tiempos.

*CLARKE*

Alguien tocó a su puerta, insistentemente. Clarke llevaba... (miró el reloj) cuatro horas tirada en la cama. Raven se había ido hacía un par de horas porque tenía que irse a trabajar. 

-CLARKE. ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO.-Gritó Octavia.  
-Joder.

Clarke recorrió lentamente el pasillo y el salón hasta llegar a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla para comprobar que Octavia venía sola. Le abrió y Octavia entró como un huracán a su salón, dejando a una cansada y sorprendida Clarke en la puerta. 

-Clarke, ¿qué haces así? Vístete. Nos vamos de compras.  
-No.  
-Perdona Clarke, ¿ha sonado como una pregunta? Era una orden. 

Clarke casi rió ante el comentario de Octavia, pero sabía que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión así que decidió ir con ella y escaquearse lo antes que pudiese. Se puso un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta ancha, se plantó sus Nike favoritas y salió al salón donde Octavia seguía esperando, mientras hablaba por el Whatsapp. Al verla con esa ropa puso cara de desagrado, pero no comentó nada. Antes de que Clarke pudiese decir nada Octavia la abrazó con fuerza y Clarke derramó un par de lágrimas.

-Vale, ¿no íbamos de compras?-dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
-Sí, necesitas distraerte.

***

Tres horas y incontables tiendas después Clarke estaba agotada mientras que Octavia continuaba tan enérgica como siempre. Muchas veces Clarke se planteaba que tomaba para sentirse tan activa, porque lo suyo no era normal. 

-Vamos Clarke-dijo tirando de su brazo.-Una tienda más y te compraré uno de esos gofres que te gustan tanto.

Ante eso Clarke si sonrió, uno de esos gofres con nata y chocolate blanco en ese momento sería el paraíso. Entraron en una tienda pequeña llena de preciosos vestidos, hasta Clarke que no le gustaba ir especialmente arreglada podía apreciarlo. Octavia revolvió cada percha mientras Clarke miraba. Octavia se acercó a Clarke con tres vestidos:

-Estos son para ti, pruébatelos.  
-No quiero vestidos, Octavia. ¿Para qué los querría?  
-Porque esta noche tú, yo y Raven vamos a salir de fiesta de chicas.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! No es el mejor momento, 'Tavia, y lo sabes.-Su tono fue de reproche.  
-Sí, sí es el mejor momento. Necesitas distraerte o emborracharte, y yo puedo proveer las dos para ti.

Y una vez más, Clarke cedió sabiendo que los Blake no se rendían nunca. Cogió los vestidos de las manos de Octavia, había tres: uno azul, otro rojo y otro negro, y la verdad sea dicha, eran todos preciosos. Clarke se metió en un probador mientras Octavia seguía mirando. Tras probarse los tres vestidos y ver que dos de ellos le tapaban difícilmente el culo, se decidió por el vestido azul. Era un tono claro que combinaba totalmente con sus ojos. Era un poco demasiado ajustado, pero le quedaba bien. Se ceñía en todos los puntos correctos de su cuerpo para crear un efecto perfecto. Clarke sonrió a su reflejo, seguro que a Bellamy le gustaría. Tras ese pensamiento dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y decidió que si que tenía que salir era noche. Era necesario olvidarse de él por un rato, al menos. Salió del probador para enseñárselo a Octavia y su cara lo dijo todo. Octavia la miró con la boca abierta y seguidamente puso una sonrisa de medio lado (Clarke no puedo evitar pensar en Bellamy). 

-Oh dios, Clarke. Estás preciosa.-Clarke le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Pagaron el vestido y se dirigieron a el puesto donde vendían esos gofres a los que Clarke era adicta. Raven las estaba esperando justo al lado, con dos gofres en la mano y una sospechosa mancha de chocolate en el bode de su boca. Octavia debía haberla avisado. Abrazó a Clarke antes de que pudiesen decir nada y las tres se dirigieron a un banquito que había cerca. Octavia y Raven empezaron a hacer planes para la noche mientras Clarke miraba a la gente pasar mientras comía (los dos gofres, ya que Octavia le había dado el suyo).

En la lejanía le pareció ver una figura conocida y conforme esa figura se acercó Clarke no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. 

*BELLAMY*

Bellamy llevaba dos horas sentado en el sofá sintiendo pena de si mismo, estrujándose los sesos para encontrar alguna manera de recuperar a Clarke. Su timbre sonó y, extrañado, fue a abrir. Miller y Lincoln le saludaron desde la puerta y entraron en su salón antes de que Bellamy pudiese evitarlo.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-preguntó con sospecha.  
-Hemos venido a sacarte. Vístete, nos vamos de fiesta.   
-¿De fiesta? No, no, no...  
-No es una pregunta, es una orden-dijo Miller.

Lincoln había observado la escena en silencio y Bellamy le miró esperando un poco de ayuda, pero no. Con una coordinación digna de una coreografía Miller y Lincoln levantaron el brazo para señalar su habitación. Refunfuñando Bellamy se cambió y vistió. Al salir al pasillo tuvo una idea: ya sabía como empezar la conquista de Clarke. Ante la mirada perpleja de Miller y Lincoln, Bellamy los ignoró completamente y se dirigió a la cocina. 

Cogió el bote de Nocilla que Clarke había empezado, un papel y se puso a escribir:

CLARKE,  
TÓMALO COMO UNA OFERTA DE PAZ.  
POR FAVOR, DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARTE QUE TE QUIERO. 

Cogió las llaves de la casa de Clarke (esas que Octavia había "perdido" tiempo atrás) y dejó el bote y la nota encima de su cama. Volvió a su casa para encontrarse a Miller hablando con teléfono (con Monty, para variar) y Lincoln le miraba conocedor de lo que había hecho. Octavia estaría orgullosa. Cuando Miller acabó de hablar por teléfono los tres salieron de casa. Hicieron una parada rápida para cenar en McDonalds y se dirigieron a "Grounders" la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

 

*CLARKE*

Clarke se dirigió a su casa a cambiarse mientras Octavia y Raven habían ido a comprar comida china. Se reunirían todas en casa de Clarke en un rato. El ánimo de Clarke había mejorado notablemente desde que se había encontrado a Lexa, que había sido su compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Clarke la había invitado a ir con ellas a la discoteca y Lexa, como siempre, dijo que se lo pensaría, aunque Clarke sabía que si iría, por los viejos tiempos. 

Clarke abrió su puerta rápidamente intentando evitar encontrarse con Bellamy y tener un silencio incómodo, por suerte no pasó. Entró en su casa y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con una nota y un bote de Nocilla encima de la mesa. Leyó la nota: una, dos... ocho veces hasta poder asimilar lo que Bellamy había puesto. Clarke quería llamarlo y gritarle que sí, que le daba esa oportunidad que pedía, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso le envió un mensaje:

CLARKE (20:03) : Sí.

BELLAMY (20:05) : ¿Sí qué?

CLARKE (20:06) : Tienes tu oportunidad. Por favor no la desaproveches.

BELLAMY (20:09) : No te arrepentirás, princesa.

CLARKE (20:10) : Eso espero.

Bellamy le contestó algo, pero Clarke lo ignoró. Se vistió rápidamente y justo cuando se estaba atando las sandalias tocaron a la puerta. Raven y Octavia llevaban todos los platos favoritos de Clarke. Cenaron tranquilamente y menos de una hora después las tres se dirigían a "Grounders" la mejor discoteca de la ciudad.

***

Llegaron a la discoteca para encontrar una cola eterna para entrar, pero como siempre, Octavia tenía contactos en todos lados. Se acercó al portero y tras un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras nos dejaron entrar sin tener que esperar más de dos minutos, lo que nos llevó recibir un par de insultos de la gente que llevaba horas esperando. Antes de darse cuenta Clarke tenía un Cuba libre en la mano y estaba balanceándose en la pista de baile. 

Alguien la abrazó por detrás, pasando una mano por su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo tibio. Cuando la otra mano subió por su costado y le tocó el punto exacto donde Clarke tenía cosquillas lo supo. 

-Lexa, ¡has venido!-dijo entre risas mientras la abrazaba.  
-Pues claro que he venido. Por los viejos tiempos.  
-Por los viejos tiempos-dijo Clarke levantando la copa y dando un largo trago. 

Lexa y Clarke bailaron un rato largo la una pegada a la otra, los recuerdos de su relación frescos en la mente. Habían sido pareja durante dos años en la universidad, pero acabaron separándose. Desde entonces su relación fue mejor aun, eran grandes amigas y aunque no se veían todo lo que deberían (ya que Lexa trabajaba en el extranjero), Clarke la llamaba al menos una vez al mes al menos y bueno, la tensión sexual seguía ahí. 

Clarke pegó su cuerpo al de Lexa hasta que no había ni una gota de aire pasando entre las dos. El sudor empezaba a hacerse presente tras casi una hora bailando sin parar. Clarke se notaba achispada. Las manos de Lexa recorrían su espalda, hasta que Clarke no puedo soportar más la tensión y guió sus manos a su culo, dándole un apretón. Lexa se rió suavemente.

-Creí que lo nuestro se había acabado.  
-Lo hizo, eso era... por los viejos tiempos.-Lexa se rió de nuevo.

Lexa le besó el cuello lentamente, mientras Clarke sonreía. Por los viejos tiempos. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Clarke besó a Lexa, lenta y profundamente. 

 

*BELLAMY*

Entró al club detrás de Lincoln y vio como este abrazaba a su hermana, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, fue Clarke. Bailaba en la pista de baile con una morena despampanante. Estaban tan juntas que Bellamy dudaba que el aire pudiese pasar entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de la morena recorrían la espalda de Clarke y en ese momento vio como Clarke le tocaba el culo. La morena rió y tras susurrarle algo al oído a Clarke empezó a besarle el cuello. Clarke sonreía sin parar y movía su cuerpo al compás de la música, y como si fuese la señal, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Clarke y la morena empezaron a besarse. Bellamy no puedo evitar la ola de celos que recorrió su cuerpo. Octavia lo miró y siguió su mirada. Bellamy salió antes de que Clarke le viese, con Octavia pegada a sus talones.

-BELLAMY, ESPERA.-Le cogió del brazo.-No es lo que parece.  
-Bueno, esperaba que eso no fueses tú quien lo dijese-dijo con una risa amarga.  
-La morena es Lexa.  
-¿Lexa la ex de Clarke? Fantástico Octavia, lo estás arreglando.-Dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Eso no estaba planeado. Yo...  
-¿¡No estaba planeado!? Octavia...   
-Lo siento, Bellamy. De verdad que lo siento.

Antes de que Octavia pudiese decir nada más Bellamy se alejó de allí, sin saber muy bien a donde iba, simplemente tenía que alejarse de allí. Alejarse de Clarke. Alejarse de ver a la mujer que amaba besando a otra. 

*CLARKE*

La canción se acabó y se separaron

-Bueno, ha sido divertido-dijo Clarke.  
-Sí. Te echaba de menos, ha sido bueno volver a vernos.-La abrazó.-Llámame el día que estés libre, Costia quiere invitarte a comer con nosotras y la pequeña Anya.  
-Claro.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Clarke la acompañó a fuera donde Lexa llamó un taxi. Cuando iba a volver a entrar se encontró a Octavia apoyada en una pared, escribiendo frenéticamente en el móvil.

-Hey, 'Tavia, ¿qué pasa?  
-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Clarke, lo siento mucho.-Repitió Octavia una y otra vez.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Clarke asustada.  
-Yo... yo...-Empezó a llorar.  
-¡Octavia! Me estas asustando, dime que pasa.  
-Yo había planeado todo esto.  
-¿¡El qué, Octavia!?  
-Los chicos también han venido, Bellamy incluido y... y...  
-Y él me ha visto con Lexa.-Dijo entendiéndolo todo.  
-Lo siento, Clarke, de verdad. Pero... pero...-dijo entre sollozos.-Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, Clarke. Cuando os ha visto ha flipado y ha huido de aquí. No me coge el teléfono y no sé donde está.  
-Octavia, Bellamy ya es mayorcito. No le va a pasar nada.  
-Hemos discutido, Clarke. Nosotros nunca discutimos y... y hemos discutido.-Lloró.  
-Vale, vamos a buscarlo, avisaré a los demás.


	6. Always and forever.

*CLARKE*

\- Lo mejor será que nos separemos, 'Tavia.

\- Supongo que si... Yo iré por estas calles, tú por aquellas. La primera que lo encuentre que llame a la otra.

\- Esta bien.

\- Y, Clarke...

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

En ese momento separaron sus caminos y comenzaron su búsqueda. Clarke decidió ir por las calles y callejones más comunes y Octavia por lo que creía que nadie pasaría. A pesar de lo bien que lo pasó con Lexa, algo en su interior le hacía arrepentirse. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de pasar. Y mientras buscaba una única frase podía pasar por su cabeza : 'Le dije que no la desaprovechase y la he desaprovechado yo solita'. Cuanto más andaba y menos encontraba, más se aceleraba su corazón solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubiese pasado alguna cosa. Clarke le quería un montón y estaba realmente ilusionada con la propuesta de Bellamy de demostrarle las cosas, y ella solita había hecho de esa propuesta una mera intención. Por el camino se topó con Miller, y decidió preguntar si sabía algo de Bellamy.

\- Hey, Miller.

\- Hola Clarke, ¿que pasa?

\- ¿Has visto a Bellamy? - preguntó muy nerviosa.

\- No desde la discoteca, ¿por? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Se peleó con Octavia y se esfumó como si nada. Estamos intentando encontrarlo.

\- No te preocupes, Clarke. Haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

\- Gracias, eres un amor.

*OCTAVIA*

Paseaba por todos y cada uno de los callejones, preguntando a todo el mundo si habían visto a un chico como él *enseñando una foto que tenía de Bellamy*. Nadie le daba una respuesta firme, nadie sabía del paradero de Bellamy. Ella cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa. Llorando sin parar. Era la primera vez que discutía con Bellamy. Y la primera vez que era de esa manera, y por otra persona. Nunca habían dejado que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su relación. Hermanos para todo y para siempre. Always and forever. Ese era el pacto. Y se acababa de ir a la mierda. Y todo por intentar arreglar las cosas.   
Justo unas horas después de recorrerse cada calle lo encontró. Estaba sentado en un banco solo, fumándose un cigarro, se notaba que había estado llorando.  
-Bell, por fin.   
-Déjame solo, Octavia.  
Se notaba que las cosas no iban bien. Bellamy pocas veces le llamaba Octavia y no O.   
\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento muchísimo. No tenía ni idea de que esto iba a pasar. Ni siquiera tenía pensado que Lexa apareciera.   
\- Pero ha aparecido, O. Y me a arrebatado una de las cosas que más quería. -La llamó O. Vale, parecía que las cosas iban mejor.   
\- ¿Qué más quieres?  
\- Pero no puedo pretender hacer como si nada, O. Ella ha elegido.  
\- Escuchame, no ha elegido nada. Lexa tiene novia y una hija, Anya. Lo de antes solo fue recordar viejos tiempos.  
\- ¿A que te refieres?  
-Que no hubo sentimiento. No más lejos de una amistad. Cuando cortaron quedaron como grandes amigas.   
\- Yo no voy besándo a mis ex's solo por recordar viejos tiempos, O.  
\- Es que si tuvieras que besar a todas... -dijo entre risas. Bellamy también rió.  
\- Lo siento, por ponerme así antes. - la abrazó.

*CLARKE*

Seguía buscándo a Bellamy sin suerte alguna. Esperando una llamada de Octavia informándola de que todo estaba bien, de que él estaba bien. Pero nunca llegó. Clarke continuó su busqueda hasta en los lugares más insospechados. Recorriendo cada bar, incluso cada discoteca esperando ver algo que le hiciera encontrarlo. Cuándo por fin vió a alguien a lo lejos que encajaba con el precioso perfil de Bellamy. Alto, delgado, pelo rizado, pero no en exceso, y moreno. Se acercó a él rezando por no equivocarse.   
\- Bellamy, ¡por fin! - con gran alegría.  
-¿Quién eres tú? - dijo con tono confuso.  
\- Perdón, me he confundido...  
Clarke siguió su camino, cabizbaja y muy cansada. Eran las 5 a.m. y no tenía ninguna noticia nueva. Al ver que Octavia no la llamaba decidió mandarle un whatsapp.

Clarke: ¿Has sabido algo de él? (5:00)  
Octavia: Si, perdón por no llamarte. Está aquí conmigo, en casa. Acabamos de llegar. (5:09)

Clarke no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa al recibir ese mensaje. Llamó a un taxi y se dirigió directa a reencontrarse con Bellamy, y con Octavia. 

Llegó a eso de las 5:40am. Deseando que los Blake no se hubiesen dormido en el sofá. Llegó y llamó al timbre. Fue Octavia la que abrió. 

\- ¿Dónde está?   
\- Está en la ducha, Clarke. Puedes esperar s... - Octavia no pudo acabar su frase. 

Bellamy salió por la puerta del baño, con una toalla atada en la cintura. Clarke, al verlo, no pudo controlar su impulso y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Bellamy quedó muy sorprendido. Le costó darse cuenta de que era ella, que le estaba abrazando. Cuando pudo darse cuenta le devolvió el abrazo. Y así quedarón por unos minutos, abrazados. Deseando no separarse jamás.


	7. Augustus.

*CLARKE*

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bellamy y Clarke se abrazaron, cuatro desde que se habían besado y todo estaba tan tranquilo que Clarke estaba hasta preocupada. No había visto a Bellamy desde entonces, Octavia había dicho que tenía turnos largo en la estación y que cada minuto que pasaba en casa lo pasaba durmiendo, pero Clarke le echaba de menos. Temía haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con él.

Sentada en el sofá con una tarrina de helado y la tele, Clarke lloraba suavemente ante la escena de la película que estaba viendo. Las comedias románticas teniendo la regla no eran la mejor idea, pero autocompadecerse por haber perdido a Bellamy tampoco, así que... Siguió llorando. Su teléfono vibró desde la mesa, Clarke hizo acrobacias con las piernas para cogerlo sin tener que levantarse del sofá, pero finalmente desistió y se levantó a por él.

BELLAMY (17:02): Hey Clarke, tengo algo para ti.

CLARKE (17:09): ¿El qué? 

BELLAMY (17:11): ¿Qué estás haciendo?

CLARKE: (17:12): Ver una comedia romántica.

BELLAMY (17:14): Entiendo. Estás en esos días. 

CLARKE (17:20): Pero quiero mi sorpresa, Bellamy.

Bellamy leyó el mensaje, pero no le contestó y Clarke decidió no molestarlo (aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo), no se le puede dar hype a alguien y luego no decirle nada. No estaba bien eso. Clarke se centró en la película, casi al punto de acabar ya, los protagonistas estaban besándose. Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta, pero Clarke estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse a abrir. Antes de darse cuenta oyó una llave girar y Bellamy entró, con sus llaves de repuesto en la mano. 

*BELLAMY*

Entró en su salón para verla apoyada en el reposa-brazos, en un pantalón corto y la camiseta de la estación que le había quitado. Tan adorable que Bellamy tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse. Clarke le miraba interrogante, sin decir nada. 

-Hola.-Susurró Clarke, sin moverse del sofá.  
-Tengo algo para ti.-Eso llamó su atención.

Bellamy llevaba una especie de manta entre los brazos. Clarke se levantó lentamente hasta estar a escasos pasos de Bellamy y entonces él destapó su regalo. 

-Lo hemos encontrado en un incendio, sus hermanitos han muerto y bueno, él es un superviviente, como tú. Siempre dijiste que querrías un gatito, así que te lo he traído.   
-Me... me... ¿me vas a regalar un gatito?-y se puso a llorar.  
-Clarke. Ay, Clarke, no llores.-Le dijo tocándole la mejilla.  
-No, no... Tengo las emociones alteradas, lo siento.-Se secó las lágrimas.-Hola precioso-le dijo al gatito que seguía entre los brazos de Bellamy.  
-Aún no tiene nombre...  
-Augustus.-Clarke vio la sonrisa de Bellamy.-Pero le llamaré Gus.   
-Buen nombre, me gusta.   
-Lo sé.

Entonces el momento se volvió más incómodo de lo que los dos estaban dispuestos a soportar. Bellamy dejó al gatito en el suelo con mucho cuidado, no tendía más de dos meses. Ambos se quedaron embobados mirando al gato jugar con los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte de Bellamy. En ese momento Clarke se alzó sobre sus talones y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo corto, mientras Bellamy solo podía intentar no parecer demasiado sorprendido. 

-Mil gracias, de verdad, siempre había querido tener un gatito.-Dijo sentada en el suelo con Gus.  
-No es nada, princesa. Esto... bueno, venía para algo más.   
-¿Sí?-le dijo desde el suelo.  
-Clarke... Esto... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a cenar esta noche?-dijo frotándose la parte trasera del cuello.  
-¿Es una cita?  
-¿Cambia eso tu respuesta?  
-No.  
-Sí, sí es una cita.  
-Vale. 

Y sin más, Clarke se levantó le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Bellamy tras el cual lo echó de su casa con suaves empujones. Bellamy no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se quedó pegada a su cara durante toda la tarde. 

*CLARKE*

Clarke quería saltar de alegría porque no había perdido su oportunidad. Ahora tenía un precioso gatito negro con ojos verdes entre sus brazos y una cita con un bombero sexy, ¿podían ir mejor las cosas? Paseó bailando por toda su casa mientras el pequeño Gus corría detrás de ella intentando coger sus cordones, sin éxito. Octavia se había pasado hacía una hora más o menos para traerle cosas a Gus, ante la mirada interrogativa de Clarke, Octavia solo mustió un "ahora es de la familia" y se fue porque tenía prisa. 

Todo había sido tan perfecto desde que se despertó esa mañana que Clarke staba preocupada que algo pasara y lo jodiese todo. Pero decidió dejar esos malos pensamientos de lado y se dirigió a ducharse. En una hora Bellamy pasaría a recogerla, Clarke ya había hablado con Octavia porque le daba cosa dejar al pobre Gus solo en casa, así que iba a pasarlo a la casa de los Blake antes de irse, así que estrictamente era Clarke quién pasaría a recoger a Bellamy. 

Tras su ducha se vistió, sin saber donde iban optó por unos vaqueros, una blusa negra y unos tacones a juego, su look "arreglada pero informal". Completó su look con sombra de ojos negra y rímel. Dejó su pelo suelto porque sabía que Bellamy lo adoraba. Salió de su casa con Gus en brazos y tocó a la puerta, menos de un treinta segundos después una Octavia muy despeinada y en pijama abrió. Sin molestarse en decir nada Clarke dejó a Gus en el suelo y este empezó a corretear alegre por el comedor, acosando a Octavia, queriendo jugar. 

Entonces Bellamy apreció y todas las miradas de la sala se giraron para posarse en él. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros que caían de la forma perfecta encima de sus caderas y una camiseta blanca lo suficiente ajustada para que Clarke quisiera babear. Ella no debería verse mal tampoco porque Bellamy abrió la boca y mustió un suave "wow". Pero el encanto se rompió cuando Gus salió corriendo y intentó trepar por los vaqueros de Bellamy, causando una risa incontrolable en Clarke. Bellamy frunció el ceño pero no puedo evitar reír al ver a Gus casi a la altura de su cadera, Bellamy lo cogió y lo puso suavemente en el suelo. El pobre gato se tomó eso como un rechazo y empezó a maullar a Bellamy, por lo que Clarke rió aun más. 

Cuando por fin consiguieron que Gus dejara tranquilo a Bellamy mientras Clarke y Octavia se partían de risa desde el sofá, salieron de casa de los Blake. 

-Tengo que taparte los ojos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero que veas donde vamos, princesa.

Clarke se dejó hacer mientras Bellamy sacaba un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y le vendaba los ojos. Le dio la mano y recorrieron todo el camino hasta el coche de Bellamy. Mantuvieron la charla casual y tras quince minutos en el coche (más o menos, Clarke no estaba segura) empezó a oír ruido de olas.

-¿Me has traído a la playa?  
-Pensé que no veías nada.  
-No veo, oigo las olas, idiota.-Dijo riéndose.

Bellamy no dijo nada durante mucho rato, hasta que Clarke pensó que se había ido y la había dejado allí, pero cuando fue a destaparse los ojos la mano de Bellamy encima de la suya la detuvo. La sacó del coche y se puso detrás de ella. Entonces le desató los ojos. Clarke abrió la boca asombrada por lo que había hecho. Estaban en una pequeña cala, sin rastro de nadie por ningún lado, tan solo ellos dos y el mar. En la arena había una sábana y Bellamy había colocado pequeñas luces por todos lados. Clarke estaba impresionada.

-Clarke, di algo-susurró en su oído.  
-Bellamy... esto es precioso-susurró a su vez, sin girarse a mirarlo.  
-Bueno, me diste una oportunidad, no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Clarke se giró y le dio un abrazo de esos en los que pones el alma en él. Se separaron y Clarke se quitó los zapatos para dirigirse a la sábana, sin prestar atención a Bellamy que había vuelto a por algo al coche. Clarke llegó a la sábana, pero la pasó de largo, maravillada por lo bien que lucía el agua. Antes de darse cuenta estaba quitándose la blusa y los vaqueros, dejándolos en un montón en el suelo y corriendo hacia el agua, sin preocuparse siquiera por Bellamy.

*BELLAMY*

Cogió la cesta con comida que Octavia había preparado en su intento de que Bellamy la perdonara por el incidente de la discoteca, Bellamy ya la había perdonado, pero no se quejó cuando vio a Octavia cocinar. Se giró esperando encontrar a Clarke en la arena, pero no estaba, tan solo vio un montón con su ropa cerca de la orilla. Al mirar al agua la vio, la luna haciendo brillar su pelo hasta adquirir un aura casi celestial. Bellamy quedó embobado mirándola. 

-Bellamy, ven al agua.-Gritó Clarke.

Bellamy empezó a quitarse su propia ropa hasta quedar en sus boxers negros. Se metió lentamente en el agua que para su sorpresa estaba tremendamente cálida. Se zambulló debajo del agua y se acercó a Clarke sin que ella se diese cuenta. Le cogió de la cintura y Clarke gritó, Bellamy salió de debajo del agua solo para recibir un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Casi me matas del susto.-Gritó, pegándole otra vez.  
-Lo siento.-Pero la sonrisa en su cara decía lo contrario.

Antes de que Bellmy pudiese reaccionar Clarke se lanzó encima suya y empujó hacia abajo hasta que los dos estaban bajo el agua. Clarke se abrazó a la espalda de Bellamy debajo del agua y entonces Bellamy se dio cuenta de su error. Se hizo muy consciente de si mismo en el momento que el cuerpo cálido y mojado de Clarke se pegó a su espalda. Notó el encaje de su sujetador contra su espalda y su aliento caliente en la parte de atrás de su cuello. 

-Bellamy, tengo hambre.-Susurró contra su oído.   
-Vamos a comer algo, princesa.

Clarke hizo intento de bajarse de su espalda, pero Bellamy puso sus manos debajo de sus muslos y la llevó a caballito hasta la orilla, donde la dejó suavemente sobre la sábana. Sacó un par de toallas de la cesta y le pasó una a Clarke.

-¿Cómo...  
-Te conozco desde hace años, Clarke, sabía que acabarías en agua.-Dijo entre risas.

Clarke frunció el ceño pero empezó a secarse lentamente. Bellamy empezó a mirar a la cesta de comida con un interés renovado, intentando no mirar a Clarke mientras pasaba la toalla por cada parte de su cuerpo de una forma que a Bellamy se le antojó como una tortura horrible. Bellamy empezó a sacar cosas de la cesta y a ponerlas en la sábana, sin prestar atención a que eran, hasta que al sacar un último tupper con fresas vio lo que Octavia había dejado al fondo del todo: una caja de condones. Maldita Octavia. Bellamy luchó contra todas las imágenes que llegaron a su mente: Clarke y él en el agua, en la arena, en el coche... Clarke chasqueó sus dedos delante de su cara.

-Eh, ¿dónde habías ido?  
-¿Eh? No, nada, estaba distraído.-Y escondió la caja.- ¿Comemos?  
-¿Qué has traído?  
-Pues la verdad no lo sé. Octavia lo ha preparado todo, una especie de disculpa por lo que pasó en la discoteca.-El silencio se volvió incómodo.   
-Bellamy... En la discoteca...  
-Sí, lo sé, no tenía derecho a ponerme celoso, Clarke. Lo sé. Pero entré y te vi con ella... y fue demasiado. Luego Octavia me dijo que ella era Lexa y lo vi todo rojo, quería estar en su lugar, bailando contigo, besando tu cuello... Pero era ella y no yo.   
-Bellamy...  
-Sé que no tenía derecho pero me superó y luego Octavia vino y...  
-¡BELLAMY!  
-¿Qué?   
-Que calles.-Y le besó, dulce y profundamente.


	8. Durmiendo juntos

Simplemente no había nada más. Ese beso dejó a Bellamy sin aliento. Mirara por donde mirara solo veía perfección. La Luna, iluminando los preciosos ojos de Clarke. La brisa del mar, el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la orilla, las estrellas... Pero sin duda, para Bellamy lo más bonito de esa playa era ella. Tan sencilla y a la vez tan perfecta. Después de ese beso llegaron muchos más, entre risas y abrazos, hasta que el juego empezó a ir más allá. Clarke se posó encima de Bellamy, besando su cuello dulcemente.

\- ¿Preferías esto? - dijo Clarke con tono provocador.

Prosiguió con su juego hasta que Bellamy decidió pararla.

\- No, Clarke. No quiero hacer las cosas así. No tan deprisa.

\- ¿Deprisa? Bellamy, nos conocemos de toda la vida.

\- Por eso mismo, Clarke. Contigo quiero que sea distinto. Para mi no eres una más. - Clarke se lanzó y lo volvió a besar dulcemente.

Se separó de Bellamy y se sentó en la sábana. Mirándolo como si la vida le fuese en ello, con mucha ternura y amor. Bellamy la seguía viendo tan perfecta... Estaba claro que quería dar un paso más, pero no aún. No con ella. Bellamy estaba enamorado, la quería. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño. Quería hacer las cosas bien. 

\- Será mejor que empecemos a comer. 

Bellamy cogió una de las fresas y la untó de nata, dispuesto a comérsela. Pero justo en ese momento Clarke le hizo una seña.

\- Mira, ¡que bonito es eso! 

Bellamy, como un imbécil se giró y Clarke aprovechó ese momento para robarle su fresa. Bellamy notó la suavidad de sus manos y en seguida se giró.

\- Eres de lo peor. Te arrepentirás. - sonriendo

\- Sé que no me harás nada. 

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Porque me quieres. - dijo Clarke mordiéndose lentamente el labio inferior, provocando a Bellamy.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? 

\- Porque yo también te quiero. - le rodeó con los brazos y le dio un dulce beso.

Bellamy había pensado en todo. Sabía muy bien que a Clarke le encantaba jugar a las cartas, más concretamente al UNO, así que decidió llevárselo para divertirse un rato con ella. Sacó las cartas de su bolsa, sonriendo como un niño pequeño al ver la sonrisa de Clarke, y comenzaron a jugar. Partida tras partida, misteriosamente Bellamy siempre ganaba. Y como premio recibía una fresa con nata.

*CLARKE*

Clarke ya comenzaba a sospechar de Bellamy. Así pues, no se lo calló más.

\- ¡Estás haciendo trampas! 

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

\- Si, tú. ¡Tramposo! Te he pillado.

\- Pues las vas a pagar.

Bellamy comenzó ha hacerle cosquillas. Mientras, Clarke no paraba de revolotear por la sábana intentando huir de él. Hasta que lo consiguió y salió corriendo por la playa tratando de huir de Bellamy, mientras este le seguía para continuar con su juego. Clarke corría y corría. Pero no consiguió escapar de él y acabó dejándose coger.

\- Tú ganas, tramposo. - dijo mientras Bellamy la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Yo siempre gano.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una melodía que pasaba por la cabeza de Clarke. Bellamy simplemente se dejó llevar. Le dio media vuelta y la pegó a su cuerpo. Estaban cara a cara, cuerpo con cuerpo. Clarke rodeó a Bellamy por el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Bellamy tenía sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Clarke, esperando no bajarlas demasiado para no caer en la tentación, otra vez.

\- Gracias. - suspiró Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué, princesa?

\- Por no desaprovechar tú oportunidad.

\- Pasé mucho miedo Clarke. No quería perderte. Y por un segundo, te juro que pensaba que lo había hecho.

\- Nunca me perderás, Bellamy.

\- No dejaré que volvamos a separarnos. Te lo prometo. - Clarke volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Bellamy y le abrazó, cada vez más fuerte.

\- Te quiero.

* BELLAMY* 

Recogieron las cosas y las guardaron en el coche. Ya era hora de irse. Ayudó a Clarke a ponerse sus zapatos, como si de una verdadera princesa se tratase, y la montó en el coche. Poco después arrancó y fueron camino a casa. Por la cabeza de Bellamy solo pasaba lo increíble que había sido esa cita. Solo podía pensar en lo perfecta que estaba Clarke, jugando con su pelo mientras posaba sus pies en el salpicadero. 

Veinte minutos después llegaron a casa. En primer lugar pasaron a casa de los Blake. Puesto que Clarke debía de recoger a Augustus. Bellamy abrió la puerta y se encontró a una muy dormida Octavia en el sofá. La despertó y la mandó a la cama. A lo que Octavia no opuso resistencia. Seguramente pensó que mañana lo sabría todo. Bellamy no quería despedirse de Clarke aún. Así que decidió invitarla a quedarse.

\- Clarke.

\- ¿Si?

\- Quieres, esto... - pasando su mano por la cabeza. - ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?

\- ¿A dormir?

\- Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada, simplemente quiero pasar la noche a tu lado. Si tu quieres, claro.

\- Por supuesto que quiero. - se lanzó a los brazos de Bellamy. 

\- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a por un pijama a tu casa.

\- Bellamy... He pasado aquí media vida, ¿crees que no tengo un pijama? - rió.

Bellamy también rió y simplemente la acompañó al cuarto de invitados. 

\- No pensarás que voy a dormir aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dónde quieres dormir?

\- Contigo... -Clarke se abalanzó sobre Bellamy, besándolo dulcemente mientras lo empujaba hasta su habitación.

Bellamy estaba como loco, pero no defraudó a Clarke. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Bellamy empezó la noche como un palo, con vergüenza de tocar sin querer algo que no tenía que tocar. Mientras que Clarke se acercaba más y más a él hasta quedar rodeada por sus brazos.

\- Me encanta estar así contigo. - murmuró Bellamy.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nada, princesa. Solo duerme. 

Y eso hizo. Estuvieron toda la noche abrazados, el uno pegado al otro. Sin hacer ni decir nada más.

*OCTAVIA*

A la mañana siguiente, Octavia se levantó de su cama y paso por el pasillo en busca de baño. Al darse cuenta de que Augustus seguía aquí pensó que seguramente Bellamy había triunfado y le había dado buen uso a los condones que le dejó. 'Soy la mejor' pensó. Se acercó poco a poco a la habitación de Bellamy y, sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación confirmando lo que ya pensaba. Estos dos se han reconciliado y han pasado la noche juntos.


	9. Lilly

*CLARKE*

Se levantó asfixiada de calor. ¿Por qué llevaba tanta ropa? Clarke estaba acostumbrada a dormir con pantalón corto y una camiseta cualquiera, ¿qué hacía en pantalón largo? Pateó las sábanas, pero seguía teniendo calor. Hundió su cara en la almohada, dispuesta a desperezarse y levantarse, hasta que su almohada gimió. Entonces Clarke recordó la noche anterior: la agua, la cena, la luna... Bellamy. Y se dio cuenta por qué tenía tanto calor, Bellamy era como una estufa humana desprendiendo calor. 

-Buenos días princesa.-Dijo en un susurro ronco y Clarke casi se derrite ante esa voz.  
-Buenos días.-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.   
-¿Deberíamos levantarnos a desayunar?-Dios, esa voz...  
-No. No quiero moverme de aquí en toda la mañana.-Dijo poniendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Bellamy. 

Clarke se desperezó lentamente encima de Bellamy, causando otro gemido de este. Sonrió conocedora y empezó a besar el cuello de Bellamy.

-Clarke...-dijo en tono de advertencia. Pero Clarke no le hizo caso.   
-¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí? Eres una maldita estufa. 

Antes de que Bellamy fuese capaz de pestañear ella estaba quitándose la sudadera que llevaba puesta para quedarse en un sujetador deportivo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Bellamy y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-Clarke...  
-¿Qué?-susurró contra su oreja y después le dio otro beso en el cuello.  
-Para.  
-¿Por qué?-levantó la cabeza y le miró con cara de cachorrito.  
-Porque sabes como va a acabar si sigues por ese camino y quiero tomarlo lento contigo Clarke, no eres una más y voy a demostrártelo, aunque tenga que atarme a la cama para no tocarte.  
-¿Atarte a la cama, eh?-Susurró Clarke con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Clarke, hablo en serio.  
-Sí, lo sé...

Clarke se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ponerse la sudadera de nuevo, pero decidió que no quería jugar limpio. Ya le había dicho a Bellamy que le quería, y él la quería a ella, ¿por qué no endulzarlo con algo de sexo? Así que Clarke se quitó los pantalones hasta que estaba de pie en medio de su habitación con tan solo un sujetador semitransparente y unas bragas de encaje negro. 

-Clarke, ¿qué haces?-dijo Bellamy a su espalda.  
-Solo encontrar algo más cómodo.

Giró la cabeza y le sacó la lengua. Acto seguido se agachó y recogió la camiseta blanca que Bellamy había dejado en el suelo cuando llegaron la noche anterior. Clarke sentía la mirada de Bellamy recorrer su cuerpo, casi como si sus manos estuviesen tocándola. Se levantó con la camiseta en la mano y se la puso, bajo la mirada atenta de Bellamy, que no se perdía ni un movimiento. Ella sabía que verla con su camiseta despertaría todos encantos (You know what I mean).

-A la mierda.-Dijo Bellamy antes de cogerla por la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo. 

Empezó a besarla profundamente. Clarke saltó y rodeó su cintura con las piernas para sentir instantáneamente las manos de Bellamy en su culo. 

-Chicos, he hecho el desayu... OH DIOS, OTRA VEZ NO.-Gritó Octavia desde la puerta.  
-¡OCTAVIA!-Gritaron Bellamy y Clarke a la vez.  
-El desayuno está en la mesa, después podéis volver a follar como conejos.-Dijo mientras se iba.   
-¿Qué dices, princesa, desayunamos?  
-Sí, será lo mejor. 

***

*OCTAVIA*

De camino a la cocina intentó olvidar las imágenes de su hermano y su mejor amiga enrollándose, iban a perseguirla en sus pesadillas por largo tiempo. Sentada en la cocina, con una tortita en la boca, tocaron al timbre.

-Joder.-Susurró Octavia. 

Se levantó refunfuñando y fue a abrir para ser automáticamente abrazada a la altura de las rodillas por un par de bracitos rechonchos. 

-'TAAAAAAAAVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
-Hola preciosa.-Dijo Octavia mientras levantaba a Lilly.-Vosotros podéis pasar también, pero solo porque venís con ella-sonrió al escuchar la risa de la niña. 

Miller y Monty entraron en la casa, detrás de Octavia y su hija de dos años. Octavia se sentó en la mesa con Lilly en su regazo y enseguida se pusieron a comer tortitas como locas, haciendo un gran estropicio. Los chicos se quedaron mirándolas mientras se reían al ver las pequeñas manitas de Lilly pegarse a la cara de Octavia, llenas de sirope de caramelo, con un ruido pegajoso. Mientras la niña reía Clarke y Bellamy entraron.

*BELLAMY*

Entraron en la cocina para encontrar a Lilly y Octavia disfrutando de sus tortitas mientras los felices papás miraban a su pequeña babeando. 

-Buenos días.-Dijo Clarke abrazando a Miller y a Monty.

En ese momento la pequeña Lilly se dio cuenta que Clarke acababa de entrar en la cocina y saltó del regazo de Octavia para correr hacia ella con los bracitos ya levantados. Clarke no la decepcionó y la levantó al vuelo, por encima de su cabeza, causando una ráfaga de risas de la niña. Clarke empezó a besarla por toda su carita. El corazón de Bellamy se derritió al verlas juntas, sería tan perfecto tener algo así con Clarke. 

-TÍA C'ARKKKKKKKK-Gritó. A la pobre le costaba pronunciar el nombre de Clarke. 

Clarke la puso en el suelo y, Lilly se puso delante de Bellamy con sus bracitos levantados también, él aceptó gustosamente la oferta y la levanto del suelo, solo para que dos manitas pringosas recorrieran su cara mientras Octavia moría de risa al otro lado de la cocina. Mientras Lilly se divertía poniendo el dedo encima de cada peca de la cara de Bellamy todos se sentaron al rededor de la mesa para comer tortitas, por suerte Octavia había hecho cantidades industriales de ellas. 

*CLARKE*

Observaba a Lilly y Bellamy por el rabillo del ojo mientras comía. Bellamy la tenía cogida por la cintura mientras ella estaba de pie en su regazo y la niña estaba contándole algo ininteligible a Bellamy, moviendo sus manitas por todos lados y riendo sin parar. Bellamy la miraba como si fuese lo más precioso y le sonreía todo el rato, Clarke sentía su corazón derretirse mientras los miraba. En ese momento escuchó un maullido bajo la mesa y cogió a Gus en su regazo. Lilly también lo había oído y intentó saltar del regazo de Bellamy solo para ser cogida, literalmente, al vuelo por Miller, que la dejó en el suelo. 

Lilly se acercó lentamente a Gus y le puso una manita suavemente en la cabeza, la cocina había caído en silencio mientras todos miraban la escena. Gus ronroneó y se frotó contra la mano que lo acariciaba, mientras Lilly soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿'Omo ze llama, tía C'ark?  
-Se llama Gus.   
-¿'Ien te lo ha dado?  
-El tío Bellamy.-Dijo señalándolo.

Lilly cruzó la habitación y tocó la pierna de Bellamy, que estaba hablando con Miller sobre asuntos de la estación (él también era bombero).

-Tío. Tío. Tío.  
-¿Sí, preciosa?  
-Yo qu'ero uno.-Dijo señalando a Gus.  
-Claro, díselo a tus papás y te prometo que te regalaré uno.-Clarke sofocó una risa al ver la cara de Monty ante la promesa de Bellamy, mientras Miller negaba con la cabeza repetidamente. 

Un rato despés, cuando todos habían acabado de limpiar y recoger los restos del desayuno se despidieron de Miller y Monty, puesto que Clarke era la canguro de Lilly por todo ese día hasta el siguiente. Miller y Monty, después de mucha presión por parte de todos, se habían tomado una noche libre para celebrar su aniversario y sin saber como Clarke acabó ofreciéndose a cuidar de su hija. 

Lilly jugaba con Gus en el suelo del salón mientras Clarke pasaba los canales perezosamente tumbada en el sofá, no se había molestado en cambiarse y tan solo llevaba la camiseta de Bellamy. Clarke y Lilly estaban solas porque Octavia había quedado con Lincoln y Bellamy tenía turno en la estación, así que estaban pasando el rato simplemente.

-Tía C'ark.  
-¿Sí, cariño?  
-¿Por qué eza camizeta ez tan grande?-Clarke sofocó su risa.  
-Porque no es mía, se la he quitado a el tío Bellamy, pero shhh.  
-Shhhhh.-Mientras se ponía un dedito sobre los labios.   
-Tengo una idea.-La niña le miró interesada.-¿Quieres jugar a maquillajes?

La cara de Lilly le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Clarke se levantó y se dirigieron al baño para coger el maquillaje de Octavia (ups). 

*BELLAMY*

Llegó a casa por la tarde, después de todo el día en la estación lo último que esperaba al encontrar a casa era a Clarke y a Lilly dormidas sobre una cama de cojines en medio del salón. Clarke seguía llevando su camiseta y, al acercarse más vio que las dos tenían la cara llena de pintura, hasta una corona coronando sus cabezas. Bellamy se rió suavemente. Su princesa con una corona, iba a recordárselo por mucho tiempo.


	10. Dejándose llevar

*BELLAMY*

Bellamy seguía ahí de pie, embobado viendo dormir a esas dos preciosidades. ''Una de ellas es el amor de mi vida'',pensó. Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a parecer demasiado cursi. Así que dejó las cosas en su habitación y fue directo a la ducha. Se preparó la toalla, el pijama y las sandalias. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que cayera hasta llegar a los dos dedos. Se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha, colocando la cortina que la rodeaba ''por si las moscas'' pensó.

*CLARKE* 

Oyó la puerta de la calle y pensó que sería Bellamy. Pero no, era Octavia. Se despertó, dejando a Lilly suavemente en el sofá y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Parecía una princesa.

\- Clarke, esa corona... - Octavia comenzó a reír.

\- Sólo espero que no me vea Bellamy- rió también. - Cuida a Lilly mientras, no creo que tarde mucho en despertarse.

\- Lo haré. - sonrió.

Clarke se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió al baño. Entro por la puerta, escuchando un chorro de agua caer, pero lo pasó por alto. Se arremangó y abrió el grifo para lavarse la pintura de la cara.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritó Bellamy.

Clarke pegó un bote y apagó el grifo corriendo, muy asustada. 

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Quién va a ser, princesa?

Clarke se le hizo el corazón como un puño y en seguida comenzó a reír sin parar. Bellamy, mientras, no paraba de quejarse del chorro de agua fría que acababa de caerle a la cabeza. Y Clarke seguía riendo sin parar.

\- Deja de reírte o me harás salir a fuera a callarte.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? 

\- Eso es una advertencia. - pícaro.

\- Tranquilo, que ya me voy.

Entonces Bellamy se tapó rápidamente con la toalla y, cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella hacía él, la empujó hasta tenerla delante. Clarke comenzó a reír más fuerte, estaba entre una especie de diversión y coqueteo que le encantaba.

\- ¿No me das un beso? - dijo Bellamy, acercándose más y más a ella.

Clarke le apartó la cara y Bellamy comenzó a besarla por el cuello. 'Solo uno' , le susurraba al oído. 

\- Bellamy, Lilly está a fuera. ¿No querrás causar un trauma?

Bellamy comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocándola más y más cada vez. Bajaba sus manos, las paseaba por su cuerpo y seguía besándola el cuello. Clarke estaba intentando huir, contenerse. Hasta que no pudo más y fue a besarle. Entonces Bellamy se apartó y le dijo al oído ' eso por el chorro de agua que me ha caído, princesa' y comenzó a reír mientras la echaba del cuarto de baño. Clarke le pegó un puñetazo en brazo.

\- En algún momento tenemos que acabar lo que empezamos.

\- Pero no será ahora, vete. - le dijo riéndose. 

*BELLAMY*

Se vistió y salió a la cocina para cenar algo. 

\- ¿Que hay para cenar, O?

\- Pizza, que hoy necesitas coger fuerzas. - mirando a Bellamy y insinuándole algo.

\- Tío, ¿que quele' deci' la tita?

Bellamy y Octavia se miraron y comenzaron a reír sin descanso. Lilly les miró y comenzó a reír también. Clarke, que venía de la habitación no entendía lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

\- ¿De que os reís? Eh, pequeñina. - dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a Lilly. A Bellamy casi se le cae la baba.

\- Del tío Bellamy, que es mu' feo.

\- Sí, es feo, feo. - dijo Clarke mientras comenzaba a reír sin parar.

Bellamy las miraba como si de su propia hija se tratara. Mientras Octavia le pegaba un pescozón a Bellamy.

\- Estás empanado, deja de mirarle las tetas a Clarke.

A Bellamy le subieron los colores, mientras negaba con la cabeza que eso estuviera pasando. Clarke se acercó a él y le susurró al oído 'las puedes mirar, eh. No te pienso pegar'.

\- ¡AU! - se quejó mientras Clarke le pegaba un pisotón.

\- Eres una mentirosa, princesa.

\- Bezo', bezo' - decía Lilly desde el regazo de Octavia.

\- ¿Que dices, cielo? - preguntó Octavia, atenta a sus palabras.

\- Que quero' que ze besen los titos. - dijo mientras meneaba sus manitas.

Clarke y Bellamy se miraron,después miraron a Lilly, que esperaba pacientemente ese beso, y por último a Octavia, que no podía aguantarse más la risa. Así que lo hicieron, por Lilly. Bellamy le acarició la cara y la beso lenta y profundamente. Casi le tuvo que separar Octavia a puñetazos.

\- Bieeeeeen! - exclamó Lilly mientras aplaudía.

Octavia sabía que Clarke no podía esperar más, así que decidió hacerle una pequeña propuesta, bueno. No tan propuesta, más bien decidió informarles.

\- Lilly y yo hemos decidido que pasaremos la noche en tu casa, Clarke. Porque vosotros queríais ver una película de miedo- guiñaba el ojo - y no queremos que Lilly se asuste, ¿vale? 

\- ¿Película de qu... - Octavia le pegó un pisotón a Bellamy y este asintió. - A sí, es verdad. Mejor que os vayáis. Os llamamos cuando acabe.

\- No es necesario, Bellamy. Nos quedaremos toda la noche en casa de Clarke.

Y así lo hicieron, cogieron las cosas de Lilly. Esta se despidió de Bellamy y de Clarke y salieron por la puerta al ritmo de una canción que Lilly intentaba cantar. Clarke y Bellamy se quedaron ahí, dispuestos a ver esa película. 

\- ¿Sabes, Bellamy?

\- Si, princesa.

\- Creo que me voy a ir a la cama. Necesito estirar las piernas. - Bellamy rió.

\- Eres muy mala, ¿eh?

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

'Está si, está no nos la para nadie', pensó Bellamy mientras cogió a Clarke de la cintura y la llevaba dándole pequeño besos en el cuello hasta la habitación. Pararon en una pared del pasillo, en la que Bellamy levantó a Clarke y la cogió por el culo mientras esta le rodeaba con las piernas la cintura. Dejaron que la pasión les llevará, hasta llegar a la habitación. Bellamy no dejaba de besarla y Clarke hacía lo mismo. Le quitó su camiseta, como bien pudo, y volvió a besarlo mientras le acariciaba el pelo lentamente...


	11. Frozen

*CLARKE*

-¿Sabes, Bellamy?  
-¿Sí, princesa?  
-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama. Necesito estirar las piernas.-Bellamy rió.

Clarke se mordió el labio mientras le miraba. Se encaminó por le pasillo pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación Bellamy la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Empujó su espalda contra la pared y ella soltó un gemido necesitado. La agarró por debajo de los muslos y Clarke instantáneamente envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, rozando sus cuerpos hasta que fue demasiado. Bellamy besaba su cuerpo lentamente, cálidos y húmedos labios recorriendo su cuello en su camino hacía abajo. 

-Bellamy...-gemido-la cama...

Clarke no estaba segura si le había escuchado hasta que su espalda fue separada de la pared y escuchó a Bellamy dar patadas a la puerta hasta que se abrió. Clarke rió hasta que él mordió suavemente su hombro y toda su risa murió con un gemido estrangulado. En su camino a la cama la camiseta de Bellamy voló por los aires, cayendo en cualquier lado. La de Clarke le siguió. Entre jadeos y susurros necesitados llegaron a la cama. 

Clarke se dejó caer en la cama. Tumbada boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y su cabeza contra la almohada, su pelo formando un halo a su alrededor. Se miraban el uno al otro, Clarke tumbada y Bellamy de pie en frente de la cama. En la habitación solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas. Antes de poder contenerse Clarke estalló en risas.

-¿Qué?-digo Bellamy.  
-Nada, solo que pareces TAN concentrado...-siguió riendo.

La risa de Clarke murió cuando Bellamy se quitó los pantalones. En toda su gloria se presentó ante Clarke, que soltó un gemido casi imperceptible. Bellamy se cernió sobre ella como un depredador sobre su presa, acechándola y cazándola. La besó como si fuese lo más precioso del universo y Clarke lo sintió, justo en ese momento, supo que Bellamy decía la verdad, que estaba enamorado de ella. 

Bellamy besó un camino suave hacía abajo por su cuerpo, sus labios como caricias sobre su piel, dejando a Clarke sin aliento. Susurraba palabras de amor contra su oído, Clarke se sentía amada. Los gemidos de Clarke se mezclaban contra los de Bellamy. Así sus gemidos, sus palabras apremiantes, sus jadeos ahogados, el roce de piel contra piel... crearon la mejor sinfonía que jamás habían oído.

Entre besos y caricias ocurrió, su primera vez juntos y Clarke, que nunca había entendido aquellos que diferenciaban entre follar y hacer el amor, lo entendió. Bellamy se aseguró de mostrarle con su cuerpo lo mucho que la quería aquella noche (más de una vez) y Clarke se durmió abrazada a él con una sonrisa en los labios. 

***

*BELLAMY*

Despertó abrazado a la mujer que amaba y el mundo adquirió un brillo nuevo, un matiz más bonito. Miró hacía abajo para ver la cabeza de Clarke descansando sobre su hombro, seguía dormida. La miró dormir, tan preciosa en su cama, tan perfecta. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que daba hasta miedo, estaba destinada a dormir así, con él. 

-Empieza a ser raro.-Susurró Clarke sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿El qué?-su voz ronca.  
-Que no dejes de mirarme mientras duermo.-Bellamy rió y entonces Clarke abrió los ojos por fin.-Buenos días, princesa.  
-Buenos días.

Arrastró su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de él y le dio un beso profundo. Cuando por fin se separaron la mirada de Bellamy recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. 

-Clarke, oh dios, lo siento.-Dijo mirando sus caderas.

Clarke miró hacía abajo y empezó a reír.

-No lo sientas, disfruté cada minuto.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.   
-Clarke, deberíamos desayu...-la frase quedó interrumpida cuando los labios de Clarke encontraron un punto especialmente sensible en su cuello.  
-Sí, claro... en un segundo...

Clarke continuó besando cada parte de su cuerpo que alcanzaba hasta que se fundieron juntos una vez más. 

***

*CLARKE*

Allá a las doce de la mañana consiguieron separarse el uno del otro, demasiado hambrientos como para poder pensar en nada más. En la encimera de la cocina había un plato de tortitas frías y una nota de Octavia:

TORTOLITOS, AQUÍ OS DEJO EL DESAYUNO PARA CUANDO CONSIGÁIS SALIR DE LA CAMA.

Clarke rió a carcajadas al leer la nota, a Bellamy no le hizo tanta gracia, pero olvidó todo lo que pensaba al ver a Clarke lamer la miel de sus dedos.

-Por favor, eres insaciable.-Dijo Clarke desde el otro lado de la mesa, acto seguido salió de la cocina en dirección a la cama.

Nunca llegó a la cama, Bellamy la alcanzó en el pasillo. 

***

*BELLAMY*

Después de todo un día envueltos el uno en el otro estaban tan cansados que solo consiguieron llegar al sofá antes de colapsar. Tumbados en el sofá veían una de las series que tanto le gustaban a Clarke (The 100 o algo así) mientras ella le explicaba emocionada el romance entre dos los dos líderes, él la miraba encandilado con la luz que mostraban sus ojos al hablar tan apasionadamente de algo. Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta antes de que escucharan un: "MÁS OS VALE ESTAR VESTIDOS", antes de que Octavia entrara con una mano sobre los ojos.

-Estamos vestidos, O.

Separó lentamente los dedos de sus ojos y al verlos vestidos soltó un suspiro aliviado. 

-Menos mal, porque anoche Lilly y yo tuvimos que ver Frozen mucho más alto de lo normal.-Su mirada era de reproche.-Creo que no voy a poder volver a escuchar "Let it go" nunca más. Me habéis arruinado la película entera. 

Octavia estaba indignada, ellos aguantaron las risas el tiempo justo para que acabara de hablar antes de que estallaran en risas hasta que caían lágrimas de sus ojos y estaban sujetándose el estómago. Octavia se enfadó aun más y se fue enfurruñada a su habitación. 

-Deberíamos hacer algo para compensarla, ¿no crees?-dijo Clarke.  
-Sí, deberíamos comprarle el DVD de Frozen.

Y entonces volvieron a reír más aun. Bellamy la miró mientras se reía y dijo sin más:

-Dios, te amo demasiado.  
-Bien.  
-¿Bien?  
-Sí, porque yo también te amo.

Y entonces Clarke se lanzó encima suyo y le besó. En ese preciso instante Octavia salió de su habitación. 

-¿¡OTRA VEZ!?-Gritó.  
-Justo a tiempo Octavia, como siempre.-Dijo Clarke mientras descansaba su frente contra la de Bellamy.  
-¿Sabéis qué? Clarke, me mudo a tu piso hasta que acabeis todo esta fase "luna de miel".-Dijo señalándoles.-Por cierto Clarke, deberías elegir otro color de bragas, ese tono de rosa no va nada con tu piel.

Bellamy y Clarke la miraron justo a tiempo para verla salir por la puerta de la casa. Una vez más empezaron a reír sin parar antes de que acabaran envueltos el uno en el otro una vez más. La vida era genial.


	12. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin.

*BELLAMY*

Entró en casa para encontrarse a Clarke dormida en el sofá, con Gus acurrucado contra su estómago. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese viendo había acabado y ahora estaban emitiendo una de esas horribles películas de vaqueros con tantos fallos históricos. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer suavemente en una silla. Moviéndose todo lo silencioso que pudo se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Se ganó un maúllo muy enfadado de Gus, Bellamy miró a la princesa entre sus brazos para comprobar que no se había despertado con el inoportuno gato. 

La depositó con todo el cuidado que pudo encima de la cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Al entrar no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver toda la ropa de Clarke echa un montó en una esquina. Nunca la recogía, simplemente la dejaba allí, sabiendo que él llegaría y la recogería por ella. 

Después de todo lo que pasaron para juntarse, ahora llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos y no podían ser más felices. Octavia se había ido a vivir al piso de Clarke, y un mes después les dio la noticia de que Lincoln se mudaba con ella (cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Bellamy). Su vida había sido sorprendentemente tranquila desde que se habían mudado, ella lo revolvía todo a su alrededor, solo para molestarle. Bellamy tenía una pequeña obsesión con tenerlo todo ordenado y, al pensarlo, no le importó que ella causara el caos a su paso, después de todo: ¿qué hay de malo en un poco de caos? 

Salió de la ducha con solo la ropa interior, el tiempo no les daba respiro y las temperaturas eran demasiado cálidas aun. Se tumbó en la cama junto a Clarke y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, solo para recibir un "Aléjate, hace calor". Rió en silencio mientras la miraba dar la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo tan alejada de él como podía. Bellamy miró el reloj, 1:30h... Pero al día siguiente era domingo. Sonrió malévolamente mientras levantaba suavemente el bode de la camiseta de Clarke y le hacía patrones sin sentido en la piel expuesta. Ella intentó moverse, para alejarse de él.

-Estoy durmiendo, déjame dormir, Bellamy.-Susurró Clarke sin abrir los ojos.  
-Pero yo estoy despierto, princesa.-Dijo sin dejar de recorrer su piel.  
-Me da igual. Déjame dormir.-Intentó sonar autoritaria, pero todo el efecto se perdió al soltar una risa ahogada cuando Bellamy encontró ese concreto lugar entre sus costillas que tenía cosquillas.  
-Vamos, Clarke... No eres nada divertida.-Ante eso se giró a mirarle.  
-Puedo ser divertida.  
-Claro, princesa.-Dijo sarcásticamente. 

Bellamy solo estaba picándola, pero funcionó. Antes de poder parpadear Clarke había rodado sobre su cuerpo y se había sentado sobre el estómago de Bellamy. Desde su posición él solo podía admirar lo preciosa que era. Parecía una diosa griega: su pelo revuelto por las sábanas, su boca parcialmente abierta intentando captar su respiración agitada, su cuerpo suave y su piel tan lisa y cremosa... Si no hubiese estado enamorado de ella, habría caído en ese mismo momento. 

Clarke pasó sus uñas por su pecho desnudo y empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, sin prisa. Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuese consciente, eran las tres y estaban los dos tumbados en la cama tras una muy larga sesión de sexo, intentando recuperar su respiración.

-Cásate conmigo.-Soltó Bellamy.  
-¿Qué?-Clarke estaba confusa.  
-Cásate conmigo. 

Bellamy alcanzó el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. 

-Estaba esperando el momento ideal, y creo que Octavia va a matarme por no haber preparado una cena romántica... Pero no quiero esperar. Llevo años amándote Clarke, eres lo más importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Así que... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Clarke le miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que nada de eso estuviese pasando. Miró el anillo, era una tira de oro blanco, rematada con un corazón de... ¿obsidiana tal vez? en el centro, rodeado de pequeños rubíes. Era tan perfecto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

-Clarke, necesito una respuesta.  
-Oh, dios. SÍ. SÍ. ¡SÍ! ¡Y mil veces sí!

Clarke lanzó los brazos al rededor de su cuello y empezó a besar cada parte que pudo alcanzar mientas lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro. Un momento después Bellamy la apartó de él y le puso el anillo en el dedo.

-Te amo más que a nada.  
-No tanto como yo te amo a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejádmelo en los comentarios, dadme ideas para futuros capítulos... Lo que sea, adoro interaccionar con quien me lee. :3  
> Este fanfic está escrito entre dos personas, así que no dudéis en preguntar si algo os parece raro. 
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en Tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/  
> O en Twitter: @whiskiconlimon /// @Maribel_S_P


End file.
